Lorcan Darcy (CLTwins15's series)
' Lorcan Darcy '''is the '''Time Force Purple, '''the seventh Ranger of the Time Force Rangers. History At the young age, Lorcan and her twin brother, Cillian were abused by their parents. They never loved them, Cillian knew. Always telling him off for anything he did. And that would continue until one day, They were killed in a car accident. Then they were forced to live with his uncle and aunt. They forced them to live in the basement. And every night Lorcan would cry herself to sleep as no one in the world loved them. Lorcan was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve their uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send them to an orphanage. They didn't think life could get worse, but there Lorcan learned that life still had more horror in store for them. Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organization! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines. And Cillian too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Lorcan could make some real friends, she thought. But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Cillian and Lorcan was not like them. they were special. And the kids hated them for it. And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force them to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "They did it!" and the guards, who also hated them for being so special, believed them and hurt them. During their break out of the organization with a help from a few allies, Cillian got shot my the organisation's owner, Helga and dies in Lorcan's arms. Holding the lifeless body of Cillian in one arm Lorcan raises her fist into the air vowing to destroy and make Helga pay for the death of the brother she loved. She's first seen as a beautiful, hot, agressive, and popular student who has a secret past. Kate discovers that she was lonely, abused girl who wants revenge on the woman who killed her twin brother. After two years, Lorcan had her first menstrual period and transfromed from a lonley abused girl into a beautiful, hot, and popular girl who has an aggressive behavior. She bought the house when the former residence of the house offers her. A Year later, she became kind, fun-loving, and friendly girl who enjoys making fun with her friends. As Lady Purple She may be the first Time Force Ranger who is an anti-hero and an lesbian. She is not a bad person, but she can appear cold and apathetic when she is a Vigilante known as Lady Purple. She became Lady Purple when the Highly Criminal Organization begins to hunt her down. Her weapon is two swords to fight them to death to fulfill her revenge. She is the Organize Six 's arch enemy. As a Ranger In the age of eighteen, Lorcan becames an beautiful, hot, agressive, and popular young lady who encounter Jen tracks down Fatcatfish she's encountered him before, the mutant offers her a deal, in exchange for some leniency, he'll lead her to Ransik. But Jen also wants Fatcatfish for personal reasons. When she helps Jen when she's injured on a dangerous solo mission to get revenge on Ransik. Sometimes later she helps out the Rangers to fix the clock in the tower. But are having no luck. Jen berates her for being too special but then Wes reveals that her younger twin brother died. After taking on the mutant, Jen apologies to Lorcan for her loss of her twin brother but then Lorcan accidentally kissed her which makes Jen laughing before exit. After Turtlecon attacks and sends the Rangers to a different dimension after a short battle with duplicate Ranger, Lorcan was fighting Turtlecon until the Rangers escaped from the pocket dimension. After that, Lorcan ran home and close the doors very nervous after the fight. Jen discovers that Lorcan is Lady Purple, the anti heroic serial killer who fights the Highly Criminal Organization. She explains that she wanted revenge on the woman who tortured her named Helga. She came out gay to her. After coming out of her place, she's been contacted by Circuit to come help the Rangers when they sent into other dimensions which mirror their favorite types of movies by Cinecon. When she was sent to a horror movie dimension, She must run through the woods from an obsessed stalker right before Cinecon's clapboard is destroyed by Wes and Trip. She was free along with the Rangers from the dimension, only to face the director himself in a giant sized battle. The Rangers successfully rewrite Cinecon's movie, and put the mutant on ice. But then Lorcan and Jen got into an argument which upsets Lorcan that she is an idiot and run off before Jen tries to apologize. Sometimes after that, Lorcan was contacted by Alex, who is delievering a Chrono-Morpher to her because she is chosen to become a Time Force Purple Ranger which Lorcan accepts and take it so she can train hard to continue her goal to avenge her brother's death. After Alex left to return to 3000, Wes and Jen try to build up the courage to ask each other out, but it ain't happening. Katie and Trip arrive with the news. Jen and Wes are cajoled by Lucas to go undercover at the Super Strength Gym to investigate. Jen and Wes enter the gym as a couple of hillbillies looking to work out. Jen gets jealous when Wes flirts with the girl at the front desk. Katie sees Lorcan laying on her couch to watch tv, she decides to talk to her which Lorcan reveals that she has the new Chrono-Morpher which Katie knows because she wants to tell her because she wants to team up with them. Lorcan decides to give it a try. She also amazed that she made movies before. Jen snoops around, and discovers that the customers drinking the protein drink are being turned into robots. She is found out, and captured, Frax reveals himself and tries to force her to drink the robot juice. Wes encounters one of the burly guards, who turns into a Cyclobot and attacks him. He makes it to Jen just in time to save her from being turned into a robot. He frees her and they make a run for it. Outside, they are stopped by a squad of Cyclobots. Eric shows up and holds them off. Jen tries to make Wes jealous by fawning all over Eric. Jen, Wes and Eric morph, but the monster levitates them and slams them into each other. Trip, Lucas and Katie arrive with Lorcan and save their teammates by blasting the mutant with their V Weapons. When even six Rangers can't defeat the mutant, Circuit calls on Alex for help. Alex contacts Wes, and tells him that he is sending him the Strata Cycle, and asks him to protect Jen. The Strata Cycle is launched through the time gate, and Wes boards it. Things don't look good, as the mutant grabs Jen in a strangle hold Jen pulls away in time for Wes to zip by and knock him out. Lorcan morphs into the Time Force Purple Ranger to fights the mutant before he grows. The Zords are called, and the mutant does his levitation thing again to make Q-Rex slam into Shadow Force. The Zords get their bearings and put a finishing move on the mutant. Jen and Wes resume their struggle to reveal their feelings for each other. But they are interrupted when the scrawny guy shows up looking for a personal trainer. Trip, Lorcan, Lucas and Katie say that Wes and Jen would love to help, but they quickly deny when Lorcan got her revenge on Jen for being mean to her. After the Rangers defeats the Black Knight, Lorcan apologize for not helping them, she has to go see a movie with her friends. Jen wants to find out who was behind the museum heist, so she and the rangers check it out and find Ransik stealing the solar amulet. They try to confront him, but are caught by Vypra, who attacks them and gets away with Ransik, who already has the amulet, Lorcan sees one of the familiar face when she once forced to work in the highly criminal organization and chase him. After Vypra is defeated, Lorcan apologzies to the Rangers for bailing on them because she was chasing the person she knows and Wes forgives her for that. While The Rangers are battling a mutant called Miracon, Lorcan arrives to the cemetary to visits her brother's grave until Helga arrived where they meet face-to-face. Helga tries to convince Lorcan to join her side and betrays the Rangers but she refused and tells her that she's going to make her pay for the murder of Cillian. She was seen when she saw Nadira to fall for Lucas, who is threatened by Ransik to treat her well. After forcing a breakup, Lucas is attacked by Chameliacon, who is defeated with the help of the Rangers. Lorcan was inheirted an mysterious abandoned time flyer, Time Flyer 6, a purple zord that transformed into a Battle Mode to help the Rangers. Lorcan's at the building where she's begin to feel her anger, she is ready to fulfill her quest and have her revenge. The Time Force Rangers ask Circuit about historical events. Realizing Circuit has access to events up to their own time, they ask Circuit about up coming events. But someone in the future does not want them to find out, and subsequently prevents Circuit from revealing the information. Thinking he malfunctioned, Circuit loses confidence, just as a mutant attacks the city. When Lorcan and Eric team up to battles Serpicon, Trip tries to disarm the Space Center's self-destruct as the other Rangers try to get the people out. Circuit is left too unsure of himself to help Trip though he could disarm the self-destruct, however, Alex contacts him and explains that he deleted the information because the Rangers must not know as it could affect their mission. With his confidence restored, Circuit disarms the self-destruct at the last second. Serpicon grows and Eric summons the Q-Rex to fight him, but Circuit takes a blast protecting the Rangers and can't summon the Megazords. Instead, the Rangers use the Time Jet to attack Serpicon, disarming him and allowing the Q-Rex to finish the job. Circuit shuts down from the damage, but Trip is able to repair him and he lies when asked that the future is fine. Until Frax unleashes his newest robotic creation, Max Axe. Eric and the Silver Guardians show up and battle him. When the other Rangers arrive, Frax holds them off. Eric attacks Max Axe with the Quantum Defender. The attack makes Max Axe grow into a giant. Eric and the Q-Rex combine the power of the Quantum Defender and the Q-Rex's lasers and destroy Max Axe. An upset Frax knock the Rangers off their feet and teleports away. As Ransik watches from a rooftop, he instructs Gluto to find Frax's lab. Eric brings Wes the Trizyrium crystals from BioLab. It appears that Mr. Collins heeded Wes' words. A transmission from Alex reveals to the Rangers that they do save the future, but they won't survive. He tells them that the future has been shifted and that they must return immediately, knowing that they'll die if they stay in the present. The time ship arrives. Later, Nadira and Trip start fighting, but the fight is cut short when they have to help a pregnant woman who is in labor, which shows Nadira the spirit of Humans. Frax finishes his latest creation, Doomtron, but is captured by Ransik. Lorcan walking home when she's having hallucination of her family who are smiling at them that she is doing the right thing of avenge them. She sees her father in town for an offical business before walking away. Meanwhile, the Rangers decide to stay in the present, but Wes has other plans when he finds the auto-pilot instructions. Frax is brainwashed and attacks the city with Doomtron and Nadira is struggling to telling her dad that she doesn't want to attack humans anymore, and apologizing to Frax for what was done to him. Lorcan sees Wes traps the Rangers and Circuit in the time ship and sends them to the future, sacrificing himself for the security of the others. Wes, Eric and Lorcan face Frax's menace, ready for their doom. As Doomtron knocks the Q-Rex out cold. Eric is also injured, and climbs out of the rubble in bad shape. A group of Cyclobots shows up to finish Eric off. Wes and Lorcan appears and saves Eric, then drags him to safety. As the trio hide out, Wes has a little chat with Eric about what it means to be a Power Ranger. The other four Rangers wake up to find themselves back in the year 3000. Alex tells them that Wes and Lorcan died saving the city, and that they will need to have their memories of the past wiped. When a Cyclobot discovers that Wes, Lorcan and Eric are in the clock tower, Ransik shows up for a raid with a help from Helga. The Cyclobots climb up the tower and bust in. Wes and Eric get ready. Wes finds the Electro Booster and he sets it to self destruct, destroying the tower and several Cyclobots as well. The two leap out and morph just in time, and are caught by the Strata Cycle and the TF Eagle. Mr. Collins wanders the city in ruins, looking for his son. When he finds him, the two hug. A Cyclobot arises and takes aim at the father and son. Eric jumps in the way and takes the blast, saving Wes and his dad. Badly wounded, Eric gives Wes the Quantum Morpher, along with deactivating the voice recognition, so he can use the Quantum Defender. Wes and Lorcan bravely storms into battle. A lone Ranger against hundreds of Cyclobots. Jen and the others step into the memory acclimation machines, as they recall their time with Wes. Jen storms out of the machine, as do the others. They decide to go back and help Wes. Jen gives Alex back the engagement ring. Alex tells them to use the Megazord in jet mode to go back. The Rangers race to the dock to help their friend and take control of their destinies. Wes and Lorcan continues their struggle against hundreds of Cyclobots. Doomtron and the vortexes continue taking their toll on the city. The Rangers board the Time Force Megazord, and take off to the past. The jet enters the past, and knocks Doomtron out with a tornado. The Rangers head for the heart of the destruction to help Wes. A few high flying moves and mega sized blasts later, and the Cyclobots are reduced to a junk pile. Wes asks the Rangers why they came back to help them. They've decided to make their own destiny, and help them fight to save the city. Lorcan prepares to settle the score with Helga once and for all and wish the Rangers luck. At the Cryo Prison, Ransik gets ready to head out and oversee the battle. Nadira begs him to stop the fighting, but Ransik isn't having it. Gluto has had enough excitement, so the coward freezes himself back into a containment unit. Trip modifies the Quantum Defender. Wes must use it on the Q-Rex to neutralize its Trizyrium crystal. Lorcan take on Helga in their final battle to the death, Helga reveals she has been waiting for this day for a long time ever since she killed her brother, Lorcan's happy to end her once and for all before beginning the fight. Doomtron is back on its feet, and renews its assault on the city. Wes zaps the Q-Rex, and successfully converts the Blue Trizyrium crystal into a yellow one. Using the power boost, the Q-Rex finishes off Doomtron with an immense blast, with Wes standing atop. The vortexes in the sky disappear. In the wreckage of Doomtron, Frax makes his last face, and falls apart in front of Ransik and Nadira (who is lamenting Frax's death). Nadira tries again to make Ransik stop the hate, but he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. Nadira runs to the aide of an abandoned baby. Scared and confused, she takes him and hides out. The Rangers track down Ransik and corner him. With authority, Jen tells him he's under arrest. Ransik won't go without a struggle. He fights with fierce determination, and brutalizes the entire team. Wes powers up the Battle Warrior armor, and goes one on one. In a huge explosion, Wes hits the ground, and powers down. And Ransik emerges in a haze, with his armor blown off, revealing a disfigured face with a misplaced eye. A battered Jen stands up to Ransik. She vows to take him in, and taunts Ransik into chasing her. Ransik chases Jen into a factory. When he spots some movement, he unleashes a powerful blast at it. Lorcan use the Rangers Vortex Blasters to combined to defeat her, avenge her brother's death. After being blasted by Jen, Ransik discovers, to his horror, that he blasted Nadira, still holding the baby in her arms. Nadira asks him how the baby is and Ransik says that the child is fine. Nadira then asks Ransik how he can hate something as beautiful as a human baby. Ransik tells his daughter that his heart had been filled with hatred towards humanity for so long and that it nearly cost him the one who he truly loves. Nadira is touched by Ransik's love for her and convinces him that mutants can love too and they're not so different from humans after all. Ransik hands Katie the baby and turns himself in. Lorcan looked at a dying Helga, and said the final words, ''I'll be back, Lorcan Darcy, I'll be back. before passed on which makes Lorcan finally got her revenge and avenged her brother's death before passing out and go to the hospial. She last seen lying in the hospital after the fight, the half of her face is scarred and covering in bandages. Lorcan was schedule for a surgery in 30 minutes. Jen walked in to see her and tell her that she's here to say goodbye while Lorcan's asleep. She let her keep the morpher in case she uses it and giving her a kiss in the cheeks before leaving. Later, Wes meets the others at the time ship, as they say their goodbyes before heading back to the future. Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other, as they part ways with an emotional embrace, Jen tells Wes to take good care of Lorcan. Mr. Collins then offers Wes to be part of the Silver Guardians, who will now protect the entire city free of charge. Wes accepts his father's offer to lead the Silver Guardians, but only with Eric as his partner. Mr. Collins is happy with Wes and agrees to the partnership. Wes then tells them that he thinks the future looks pretty bright and he looks at the Time Force badge that Jen gave him, which then glows. A year later, during Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future, Lorcan first seen when she's sleeping in bed after her final fight, her attitude change from being agressive to a kind-hearted, funny, popular girl who started college. She gave her father a second chance after the surgery. She reunite with the Time Force Rangers when they are encountering the Mut-Orgs. Lorcan decides to join them for one last time until she discovers that her half-sister, Ellie's the Cyan Wild Force Ranger. Gallery CYk03yZUwAAzeBU-1-.jpg|Lorcan before she becomes the Purple Ranger MV5BMTQ2ODYxMTU2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTI1MzI3MjE@. V1 SX750 CR0,0,750,499 AL -2-.jpg|Angry Lorcan with a gun Notes *In this version, Lorcan is the only Time Force Ranger to be an openly lesbian and the only Time Force Ranger to be an anti-heronie. *It reveals that Cillian was born 16 minutes before Lorcan was born. *She claims that Katie is her favorite because she give her a hug when she was ten. *She made her last seen in Time Force when she was due for scar surgery and made her only appearance in Wild Force when she become a kind, funny person. *She reveals to Jen in Full Exposure that the only reason she hates dating boys is because she's gay. In Wild Force, She was last seen kissing Katie, after that, She was possibly dating Molly Mayne, the Ninja Storm Pink Ranger. Appearances Category:Anti-Hero Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Time Force Category:Heroes Category:Extra Heroes Category:Purple Ranger Category:Lesbian Rangers Category:LGBT Rangers Category:Heroines Category:Gay Rangers Category:Twins Category:Half Siblings Category:Sisters